dresdendcfandomcom-20200214-history
Cheat Sheet
The Basics Rolling *For any roll, roll 4 Fudge Dice (for a total between -4 and 4) and add your bonus. Then see how you did on The Ladder. Fate Points May be spent for... *A pre-roll +1, *Invoke an Aspect (Reroll, or post-roll +2), *Certain Stunts or Powers, *Make Declarations by taking control of the scene Fate points are refreshed up to your refresh level each session or story arc. Fate points can be also gained by compelling ''your aspects, having them ''invoked ''against you, or ''conceding in a conflict. Aspects *'Invoke': 1 fate point to get a +2 or reroll *'Compel': GM pays 1 fate point to constrain and complicate, or player pays 1 fate point to say no thanks to that *'Tag': A free invoke for a character that has discovered or created an aspect. Actions *'Overcome.' Fail Failure or success at a serious cost. Tie Success at a minor cost. Succeed Success. with Style Success and you get a boost. *'Create an Advantage.' Fail Failure or success but someone else gets the free invoke. Tie Get a boost instead. Succeed Success. with Style Get a situation aspect with two free invokes. (Can also be used to refresh the free invoke on an existing aspect) *'Attack.' Fail No harm to your target. Tie No harm caused, but you get a boost. Succeed You land a hit for the number of shifts you got. with Style Success and you may reduce your shifts by one to get a boost. *'Defend.' Fail Failure. Tie Your opponent gets a boost. Succeed Avoid the attack or advantage. with Style Success and you gain a boost. * Succeed with Style is success with 3 or more shifts above your opposition. Challenges, Contests, and Conflicts Challenges A series of overcome actions that you use to resolve an especially complicated or dynamic situation. (i.e. holding off the zombies while setting up a ritual circle) #Determine each task within the Challenge, and assign overcome actions using different ''skills. #Players may apply Advantages during a challenge, but failure generally creates a cost or problem that negatively impacts one of the other goals. #Call for each overcome in the most interesting order. Resolve each roll, then decide how the scene happens. Contests Whenever two or more characters have '''mutually exclusive goals', but aren't trying to harm each other directly. #Determine sides, environmental aspects, and appropriate skills for the contest. Determine if the participants roll against each other, or against a set difficulty. #Players may try to create Advantages ''before their contest roll. If you're targeting another participant, they defend normally. Failure on this roll forfeits your exchange roll for this turn. #Roll the exchanges. Highest roll wins the exchange and scores a victory point. Success when noone else does gives you two victory points. Tie means nobody gets a victory point, and an unexpected twist occurs. #First to three victory points wins the contest. ** ''Teamwork rules apply: Use the highest skill in the team, and give a +1 for each person who has at least an Average (+1) in the skill Conflicts Whenever characters involved have the intent and ability to harm one another. #'Frame the Scene. '''A Scene divided into ''Zones with scene Aspects ''(~5 usually) and ''Groups ''taking sides. #'Determine turn order.' Physical conflicts use ''Notice; Mental conflicts use Empathy. #'Start the first exchange.' The Exchange *'Full Defense. '''Defend at +2 until your next turn. *'Attack.' Use the ''Attack ''Action. *'Movement. Move one zone for free. Move more zones as your action with Athletics roll. Tie means you can do it but take an enemy Advantage, Failure means you can't move and your action ends. *'''Other Actions. You might want to do something else while under attack. Roll this like a Challenge, but defend yourself before each challenge roll. Failure means you can't roll, or take the attack. Here's a great forum thread that walks you through a combat scenario (with Murphy!). Stress and Consequences 'Stress '= Shifts + Weapon Rating - Armor Rating 'Mild '''consequences cancel out 2 stress. They last for one scene after recovery starts. (Examples: Bruised Hand, Nasty Shiner, Winded, Flustered, Distracted.) '''Moderate '''consequences cancel out 4 stress. They last until the end of the next session after recovery starts. Think of things that are bad enough to make you say, “Man, you really should go take care of that/get some rest.” (Examples: Belly Slash, Bad First Degree Burn, Twisted Ankle, Exhausted, Drunk.) '''Severe '''consequences cancel out 6 stress. They last for the next scenario (or two to three sessions, whichever is longer) after recovery starts. Think of things that are bad enough to make you say, “Man, you really need to go to the ER/get serious help.” (Examples: Broken Leg, Bad Second-Degree Burn, Crippling Shame, Trauma-Induced Phobia.) '''Extreme '''consequences cancel out 8 stress. They’re permanent, and they change an existing aspect on the character Evocation #Determine the effect you want to achieve, describing the element you want to use. #Describe the effect in terms of one of these basic conflict actions: ''attack, block, maneuver, or counterspell. #Decide how many shifts of power you want to put into the spell. Take 1 mental stress, plus 1 for each point of power greater than your Conviction modified by bonuses from a focus item. #Roll Discipline to cast the spell, plus any control bonuses from a focus item. The difficulty is equal to the power of the spell. This roll is also used for targeting if you're aiming at a target. If you do not meet or beat the difficulty to control, the margin of failure turns into shifts of backlash (bad things happening to you) or fallout (bad things happening to everything else). Thaumaturgy #Determine the desired spell effect which will determine the complexity of the spell. #If complexity > Lore, prepare; make up the deficit by invoking aspects, makign declarations, accepting or inflicting consequences, or skipping scenes. #After prep, proceed as with Evocation steps 3 and 4. Repeat each exchange until total power equals complexity. Summoning Taken from here . Summoning is an application of Thaumaturgy. Here's the breakdown: # You need to prepare a ward spell, to contain the summoned entity. It should be pretty strong, as it needs to repel attacks from inside, and it can be worn down with successive attacks. The strength is the complexity level of the ward. # If the total complexity is less than or equal to your Lore, you can attempt the spell without waiting or preparation. If the complexity is greater than your lore, you can invoke aspects, skip scenes, make declarations, and/or accept/inflict consequences to make up the difference. # Once the complexity is met, you cast the spell like an Evocation, handling successive Discipline rolls to obtain enough shifts to meet the Complexity of your ward. Once that is complete, the ward is up and you're ready to summon something to fill it. # To actually summon the entity, you need to beat the entity in an opposed Conviction roll (or accrue enough shifts to do so, one or the other) # Once the entity arrives, it may choose to try and break out of your ward. Hopefully you have constructed it so as to give you enough of an advantage against the creature. # Once you have it contained and subdued, you're free to bargain with it or bind it to your will by defeating it's will to rail against you. Note that this process is often aided by knowing the entity's True Name, and that this is just what I glean from reading the RAW, so YMMV with your own GM.